


Night Fight

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 背景：古罗马AU。青少年杰森是奴隶出身的角斗士，丧钟是他的老师。人物形象参照阿卡姆骑士。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Night Fight

杰森和斯雷德一前一后走进武器库的时候，天已经完全黑下来了。高强度的训练从清晨一直持续到深夜，杰森知道自己必须得经受这些，否则他会在将来的某一场角斗中成为别人的手下败将，而通常那意味死亡——他可不愿那么轻易地将自己的命交出去，而事实上，他天生就是个以命为筹码的赌徒——他是个角斗士。他生来如此。  
在夜里就算是最喧闹的人也会保持安静，除非是野兽才会偶尔冲着月色孤独地咆哮。杰森的身上有几道新的伤痕——斯雷德在今天的训练中依然毫不留情，他稍一分神便被对方用棍子打到，力道可不轻。他默默走到那一排整整齐齐的武器边上，弯下腰将盾牌放在一个三叉戟的下面。  
斯雷德正打算将棍子放到武器库里去，在他将棍子放好的前一秒，他像往常一样侧过头去，看了看旁边年轻的角斗士。  
年轻人有着一身精瘦的肌肉，赤裸的上身遍布着伤痕，他弯下腰的时候正逢月亮从云层中跑出来，月光将他背部和腰臀的曲线勾勒得完美无缺。那个曾经脏兮兮的毛头小子是什么时候长开的？斯雷德扯了扯嘴角，原本正要放回武器库的棍子再次被抽离，他什么也没想，将那棍子重新握在手里灵活地转了一圈，棍子的一端轻轻抵上男孩的背。杰森猛地一激灵，下意识地想要回击，刚一抬头却撞上对方沉静的眼神。斯雷德用唇语轻轻地告诉他，不要动。  
也许这是新一轮的训练。杰森意识到了，他屏住呼吸，维持着弯下腰的姿势，手依然放在盾牌的边缘上，仿若一尊雕塑。  
棍子沿着脊背慢慢地下滑，转至男孩柔软的腰部，仅仅只稍作摩擦便游移至臀部。杰森倒抽几口气，感觉脸上不知何时竟热得发烫——他全身的血液仿佛分成了两部分，一部分直冲上脑袋，另一部分则正往某个令他感觉并不太好的部位涌去。  
斯雷德眯起眼睛，玩味地盯着面颊逐渐被红色浸染的男孩，后者的呼吸明显开始急促起来，反复吞咽着，尽力控制住身体颤抖的幅度。棍子不轻不重地在男孩因弯下腰而微微翘起的臀部扫了两下后沿着侧身的曲线绕到前方，隔着有些粗糙的布料轻轻抵住男孩的下身。  
在杰森意识到不对劲之前，那根棍子紧贴着他，留下有些黏腻的磨蹭，让他原本就发热的身体更加难耐。他再次看向斯雷德的时候，对方平静得像是什么都没发生一般，依旧用棍子不紧不慢地折磨着他。  
不知从何而来的火气瞬间爆发了，也许是处于羞耻，或是感觉受到了某种侮辱，杰森一咬牙，猛地抄起盾牌直接扫开了那根该死的棍子。或许斯雷德这次的加训并非是忍耐度的训练。杰森想着丢下盾牌，顺手抓过一旁的三叉戟直指年长者的眉心，后者似乎早就预料到了这轮野蛮的攻击，迅速后退半步，抬手格挡后发力一推，还未掌握好力道的年轻人一个趔趄，紧接着被棍子击中手腕，武器失手落地，又一棍子直接扫到了他的小腿，他没来得及防备就直接跪到了地上，在他的上半身跟地面亲密接触之前，那根棍子被横在他的锁骨处，迫使他挺直了身子。  
男孩粗重的喘息声回荡在整个武器库，空气仿佛因他的呼吸而变得沉重黏滞，温度逐渐升高，男孩低垂着头，疼痛从手腕和小腿处传来，牵连着新的伤痕。  
斯雷德稍微偏过头，打量了一下跪在自己面前的男孩。他知道对方今天一定疲惫不堪，从刚才的状态来看，这大概是他最后仅剩的一点力气了。  
原本横着棍子被一点点地斜收回去，直到棍子的一端抵着男孩的锁骨，自下而上划过颈部，他用那根棍子轻轻挑起男孩的下巴。  
“这根本就不是什么耐力训练，是吗？”杰森瞪着他，看起来有点恼。  
“我从没说过这是耐力训练。”斯雷德嘲讽似的回答，将棍子又抬高了一点，杰森这才发现自己的并不处于优势状态，他连手腕都抬不起来，更别说站起来了。高强度的训练再加上刚才那几棍子，伤痕累累的他现在最需要的就是放松，而且更不妙的情况是，他现在还被另一种欲望折磨着，那欲望无形地压制着他，让他无法做出更多的动作和判断。但他知道自己现在的处境不妙。  
“你应该学会新的东西。”斯雷德沉静地与男孩对视，面不改色地将棍子从男孩的下巴移开。他不知从哪里捞出来一根绳子，在男孩意识到要反抗之前将他的双手缚在身后。“你应该学会如何面对自己的欲望。”话音刚落，那根棍子便不偏不倚地压在了男孩的下身，杰森只来得及呜咽一声便被抓住了头发，斯雷德按着他的脑袋靠近自己的下身，“含着。你知道该怎么做。”  
杰森的大脑一瞬间当机了。他本能地张开嘴，用温热的口腔包裹住对方。  
他吞含得很慢。事实上，杰森在之前还是奴隶的时候见过不少这样的，只是他不曾做过。他只能凭着印象中的样子艰难地模仿。  
斯雷德一看就知道他是个新手，毫无章法，更谈不上技巧，光是含着就费了那男孩不少功夫，只这么干自然是无法取悦到他，不过——斯雷德眯起眼睛，看着这个新手笨拙的样子，尤其是男孩微睁的眼睛和颤抖的睫毛，微红的脸颊以及贴在额头上柔软的头发，也不失为一种别样的享受。  
不过，他是不会让男孩这么轻松的。  
斯雷德将手中的棍子又握了握，恶趣味似的再次摩擦起男孩的下身。杰森感觉包裹着下身的那层布料已经有点湿了，而欲望远比他想象中来得更猛，他抑制不住地向前探身，想寻求更多的触碰，因而不得不一点一点地将对方含得更深。  
斯雷德看着男孩的眼睛逐渐染上一层欲望的水雾，于是将棍子利落地绕到男孩的身后，对着男孩微微翘起的臀部毫不留情地就是一棍子。杰森的身子猛地抽搐了一下，因为疼痛而眯起了眼睛。安静的武器库里，冷峻的拍击声混合着黏腻的吞咽声，每一秒都变得迟滞起来，杰森被欲望折磨着，同时又没来由地觉得一阵羞耻。从斯雷德的角度看过去，他几乎是脸红到脖子根了。  
“行了，差不多了。”斯雷德松开一直擒着男孩头发的手，将棍子丢到一旁。杰森大口喘息着，红肿的唇边还沾着些唾液和对方的前液，虽然没了棍子的撩拨，但现在光是布料的束缚就蹭得他万般难耐。  
斯雷德弯下腰，双手环到杰森的背后解开绳子，顺手扯掉了一直折磨着他的那块布料，被凉意突然席卷下身的杰森刚短促地叫了一声就被斯雷德捂住嘴，提起身子抵到了墙上。  
“想让所有人都知道我们在这儿？”斯雷德几乎贴着他的胸膛，将他整个人笼罩在阴影里，“还是说……”他凑近男孩的耳边，呼出的热气喷在对方的耳畔，“你已经等不及了？”  
“闭……闭嘴……”杰森努力调整着呼吸，试图让自己底气足一点，但他的弱点早已在丧钟面前暴露无遗。  
“现在只要你动静大一点，所有人都会知道，你正在这儿被我按在墙上，硬得不像话。”丧钟玩味地盯着面前的男孩，看着对方咬着嘴唇满脸通红的样子，就像捕猎者瞄准一头早已掉进陷阱的小野兽。  
“唔……”杰森拼命吞下呜咽，努力迎合着年长者的动作，双手扣住对方坚实的后背，狠狠地抓挠着，不知是出于报复还是疼痛。  
“还真是只野猫。”斯雷德冷哼一声，“第一次？”  
杰森张了张嘴想说些什么，却被对方突如其来的冲撞化成呻吟，他刚泄露出口便强行咽下，只留下一小串颤抖的尾音。  
“嗯哼，我知道了。”斯雷德揽住男孩的腰将他拉向自己，亲吻男孩脸上的烙印，“我也明白为什么你会是这副模样了。你确实需要被好好调教一下。”他噤声，突然停下身体的动作。“快到了，对吗？”  
杰森睁大眼睛，持续的快感被抽离让他一下子不知所措起来。斯雷德看着他有些茫然的样子，坏笑了一下便猛地冲撞起来，杰森整个人往前扑去，双腿不自觉地夹紧了斯雷德的腰，他狠狠咬住对方的肩膀颤抖着到达了高潮，而年长者丝毫没有放缓动作，在男孩几近瘫软的时候将欲望释放在对方的体内。  
斯雷德从对方体内退出来，把昏昏沉沉的男孩扛在肩上，走到散落在地上的武器边，将棍子和三叉戟放回原处。  
斯雷德横抱着男孩走出武器库的时候，月亮隐进了云层，男孩在他怀里动了动，说了点什么。  
“你该死的……”杰森断断续续地喘息着，微微睁开眼睛，看到手腕上被绳子勒出的印记，那圈红痕大概要花一段时间才能完全消掉了，还有他的腿也是。  
“混蛋……”他无力地吐出最后一个词，又疲惫地阖上眼睛，一个吻落在他的额头。  
“晚安，小野猫。”他听见有人这么说。


End file.
